Espada Fun
by Xena505
Summary: Well, this is my first time writing seriously, so I hope this isn't to OOC........................Rated T for safety................
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.........THE SONG, "GIVES YOU HELL"............OR THE LINE "That's a secret" *hint hint***_

Walking through the halls of Aizen-sama's palace thingy, (i never called it the same thing twice...^_^), Anemone, fondly known as May, carried her new found treasure towards the meeting room.

Of course she would be late. she was always late. She just wouldn't be herself if not, but anyways......

Arriving at her destination, she jostled the package around in her arms until she could securly hold it in one arm, then entered. Sitting around the oval shaped table were half of the ten strongest Arrancar and Gin Ichimaru.

_Grimmjow __Jeagerjaques__.......Espada number 6,_

_Halibel.......Espada number 3,_

_Nnoitra Jiruga.......Espada number 5,_

_Yammy.......Espada number 10,_

_And...Ulquiorra Shiffer.......Espada number 4._

May happily entered and put her delivery on the table beside the seat where Ulquiorra sat. Looking around at the faces of the other Arrancar and ex-Shinigami, she noticed that apparently her entrance had interupted their conversation.

Hoping to dissmiss the awkward silence, mey quickly sat down and acted as if she had been there the intire time.

"And where have you been, Freak." Grimmjow sneared. In reply, May just giggled innociently and spoke.

"Oh, just letting the crazy house know that one of their patients is loose." The look on Grimjow's face could only be discribed with one look, M.A.D.

He stood from where he was and was ready to pound the small arrancar to the ground, but Ulquiorra was swiftly in front of the girl in a second. The silent look he always wore was tinted with slight traces of deffence.

"I suggest that we keep useless fighting to a minimum." Grimjow scoffed,

"You only say that because she's your wife......"

May shot up out of her seat, cherry red colour lightly covering the tops of her cheek, "We are NOT married for the last time, we're just together. See the differance?"

Nnoitra shook his head, "Acctually, the only differance is that: 1. When you're Married you where a ring, and 2. You get to, at any time, have hot and heavy se........._**HMMMM**_!!!" He was immediatly silenced by Ulquiorra's hand over his mouth.

"You were saying what, again?"

Nnoitra's eyes widened at the stoik arrancar's remark, "_Nofink_..."

Ulquiorra nodded, "That's what I though you said."

Mean while, Halibel, Gin and Yammy had been circled around the box that May had previously brought in.

"Wa'ch ya think she brought 'ere?"

Yammy, "I'm sorta scared to know. It's probably a **bomb **or something."

Halibel, "It's not a bomb, there is an Ebay sticker on it."

Yammy, "You can by a bomb on Ebay."

Gin, "Really?"

Halibel sighs, "No you can't."

May heard the wispers behind her and turned. She smiled at there questions and left the previous argument behind.

"Actually it's a gift for everyone."

All the others, besides Ulquiorra, in the room gasped and stared at the arrancar in shock. May, had gotten somebody a gift for no reason? Can you say, out of character.

She sighed a dissbeliving sigh. could they really think so low of her? She wasn't that bad was she?

Don't answer that.....

She looked at the faces surrounding her and laughed, "Yes, i said it........You guys wanna open it?"

Yammy nodded his head, "yes yes yes." And he atacked the box. When all of the cardboard was succesfully destroyed, Yammy stood back and looked at the strange contraption. "What is it?"

Gin started jumping up and down furiously and claping his hands together at the same time. He looked for all the world like a little kid on christmas day.

"It's a karaeoke machien.....I love karaeoke!!!" Looking over at May, Gin glomped her without a second thought. "Thank you, thank you.....I don't know about's them but I loves it."

May smiled and patted his head, like you would do to a pet, "I'm glad, Gin."

Halibel, during their conversation, had been hooking the machien up to the tv, and was now looking through the songs. Then a sertain song caught her eye. Now, Halibel had a mischevious smirk on her face as she walked over to Gin and May.

"How about you start us off Gin, I even have you a song picked out." She said as she handed the man a microphone.

He accepted it and stood, helping May up as well, and walked over to the clearing that had been made for him. "Wha' song is it?" He questioned tilting his head to the side a little.

Halibel grinned, "That's a secret." May thought she looked just like Gin now, but she wasn't going to say anything like that to her.

As the music started to play, the look on Gin's face grew more fox like. (Is that possible?)

Then it was time for him to start.......

_I wake up every evening,_

_With a big smile on my face,_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And your still prob'ly workin,_

_At a 95 pace,_

_I wonder how bad that tastes._

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_Now where's your picket-fence love,_

_And where's that shiny car,_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_And you've never seemed so tense love,_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_And do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you._

_And truth be told I'm lyin'._

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's the fool, ya' just as well, hope it gives you hell._

_Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself,_

_"Where did it all go wrong."_

_But the list goes on and on._

_And truth be told I miss you._

_And truth be told I'm lyin'._

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's the fool, ya' just as well, hope it gives you hell._

_And you'll never see,_

_What you've done to me._

_You can take back your memories their no go to me._

_And here's all your lies,_

_you can look me in the eyes,_

_With that sad, sad look that you wear so well._

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then he's the fool, ya' just as well, hope it gives you hell._

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you hear this song and sing along but ya' never tell,_

_Then your the fool I'm just as well hope it gives you hell._

_When you here this song I hope that it will give you hell,_

_You can sing along, I hope that it will treat you well._

Everyone in the room applauded Gin's performance. Yammy even walked to him and gave him a good pat on the back, which sent him tumbling forward.

May giggled again, "That was really good Gin. And halibel......"

The person in question glanced at May, "Yes?"

May gave her a thumbs up, "Good choice."

The women returned the gesture, "Thanks........but who's next?"

Then, who should stand up but......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**((CLIFFHANGER...........I got to hear feedback if I'm going to post another chapter soooooooooooooooo.....................Please send feedback.......this is my first story on here and I really want to know how it is....))**_


	2. NEXT

**((HAHAHAHAHA.............YOU KNOW THE DRILL.....I DON'T OWN THE SONG "JUST THE GIRL"...................THE ANIME BLEACH...................OR ANYTHING ELSE I MAW HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT))**

**BACK TO THE STORY................**

.........Nnoitra walked over to Halibel and took the song book from her hands. "I might as well go next, I'm eager to see what songs there are any way." he said while flipping through the songs. His eyes stoped on page 5, album 27, song 3......"Perfect....." Typing in the id number he walked over to Gin and retrieved the microphone.

May studied the screen he had steped away from and read the song title......._'What is he singing this for?_' she thought to herself.

By now everybody had gotten teired of standing and had pulled the chairs over to make a sort of make-shift stage for the singers. Ulquiorra leaned over to May, who had just sat down with a 'He's-going-to-get-himself-killed' look all over her face, and asked, "What song is he singing?"

May giggled as his warm breath tickled her ear and she turned her head to wisper into his, "Sorry, but you are going to just have to listen and find out, but I garentee you he is going to be regretting it afterwards."

Ulquiorra leaned back in his seat, one hand in his pocket and the other now holding May's hand, "Then if it is as amussing as you are making it sound, I guess I will have to wait as you said."

"Awwwww.............bleh, get a room you two." Grimmjaw said mockingly.

May went to stand to retaliate, but was stoped by Ulqiorra, who still held a grip on her hand, "Calm down May, He's just acting out because he enjoys seeing other people mad, but......" pulling on her arm he made her sit in his lap. He removed his other hand from his pocket and wraped both arms around her stomach, "if that's what he want's to see............."

She blushed slightly at what he was hinting, and at the stares she was recieving from Gin, Yammy, and Halibel, who had managed to lower her annoiyance level which was slowly rising, "Who knew you were like Nnoitra...heehee" She said nervously.

Ulquiorra just nuzzled his face against the back of her shoulder, "I beg your pardon, but I am nothing like that perverse creten."

The girl in his lap dramatically sighed, "Thank the lord."

Grimmjaw went and sat down as far away from the couple as was possible and pouted over his deffeat.

In the meantime, Nnoitra had walked over to the clearing in front of everyone and just smirked at Halibel. With the music begining to play everyone looked up towards Nnoitra as he spoke, "This is for you Hally..."

Halibel went red with rage as the words left the lecher's mouth and turned even redder as the song began to play with his voice singing to the music..............

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Halibel was at this point druming her fingers on her knee as to not run to the man in front of her and strangle him. Gin saw this and came up behind her, "I don't know about you but I thought that was quite funny."

His comment was replied with, by a fearsome scowl from Halibel. She shot out her hand and grabed Gin by the coller of his uniform and growled.

Gin made a sound between a choke and a scream at the woman's deathgrip on his shirt, "I'm sorry, ok I though' it was a horrible thing for 'im to do, kk?" She slowly let her grip falter and Gin shot from her grasp like lightning.

Nnoitra on the other hand, was smirking like a mad man at his newest act of perversion. Looking down at the microphone in his hand, he remembered someone was after him. So, holding the microphone above his hand he yelled across the chatting people, "Who's going to go next?"

A second later a hand flew in the are and a voice followed, "I will...................."

((HAHAHAHA.........THIS IS WHAT I LOVE ABOUT BEING THE WRITER, TOTAL CONTROLE..........SO SORRY 'BOUT THE CLIFF HANGER......REMEMBER REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))


	3. AWWWWW

_**ONCE AGAIN...............I DON'T OWN THE SONG, THE ANIME, OR ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO MENTION....................**_

All eyes turned to Ulquiorra as he carefully moved May from his lap and began walking toward Nnoitra.

"You gunna sing Mr. Emo?" Nnoitra said jokingly. His reply was Ulquiorra snatching the microphone from his hand and then entering his song into the machine.

With a small glance at everyone in the room, Ulquiorra's eyes stopped on May's as he began to sing,

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on waterIf I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms.

For a second, every one was in aw. Even Halibel who had been beating the crap out of Nnoitra even stopped for a second until the final note had been played. May sat with watery eyes as Ulquiorra placed the microphone down and came to sit beside her once more. Just as she was about to speak, someone started to clap wildly from the door. All eyes turned to the door only to see none other than Ex-Captain Aizen


	4. WHY YOU

1//YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE ANIME OR ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO MENTION.....//

"What do you want Mutt." May said, looking to the man who just entered.

Aizen Acted hurt. Clutching where his heart would be he spoke, "I am deeply hurt, Are you still so sore about that last mission?" The only response to his question was a growl. He sighed, and placed his hands above his head, "Truce, Lets not fight. In fact how about you sing for us May, You've not gotten to sing yet."

Standing from beside Ulquiorra, who was staring rather disbelievingly at her, she walked to the makeshift stage with the microphone in her hand. Turning to Gin, who was standing by the machine, she yelled to him, "Hey, turn it to song 189."

Gin nodded and did as he was told.

Standing in front of the group, May began to sing........

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
it's not so bad

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the  
day  
and then you call me and it's not so bad  
it's not so bad and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and  
through  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is youand even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Looking out into the small crowd, May caught a glimpse of Ulquiorra and Smiled, calmed from singing the slow song. Ulquiorra smiled back, but hid it quickly before Grimjaw turned around.

Sauntering back over to Ulquiorra, who was still seated, she leaned down and placed a sweet, loving kiss on his lips. He Smirked slightly as she pulled away, "That wasn't for me was it?"

She giggled slightly, "Now what would make you think that it was for you?"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "No reason really......Just a feeling."

Hearing someone clear their throat May instinctively turned to Aizen, "If you don't wanna see it then don't watch."

Aizen just smiled, "I'll sing a song then."

May roughly shoved the microphone into his hand and sat back down in Ulquiorra's lap. His arms slowly wondered to their place around her waist and she relaxed a little. "You really know how to calm a girl down, you know that?"

Ulquiorra held her tighter, "You know you have a really short temper with him?"

May giggled again, "So, you think pretty much everyone is trash."

He sighed, "Not you....." May leaned back against him, "Suck up."

////BWAHAHAHAHA YOU THINK I'M KIDDING BUT I NEED REVIEWS, UNTIL THEN I AM BATMAN.........Sorry for the random ness...................//


End file.
